


Dungeons and Dickheads

by puppywooyoung (Lemonbinnie)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cussing, Dungeons and Dragons, M/M, Seonghwa is tired, and jongho gets to live out his dreams of being the ultimate himbo, cause I'm a fuckin nerd, dnd fic, first time writing a fic for anything in a while so i apologize, lots of sexual references, pls dont ask my little baby self for smut, pls support me in my quest to get ateez to play dnd, there will be no smut tho, there's probably gonna be no real ships but lbr ateez r all in love, wooyoung likes causing trouble, yunho just wants to run a fun game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbinnie/pseuds/puppywooyoung
Summary: Yunho is a nerd and asks the rest of his lovely members to let him run a campaign of Dungeons and Dragons. As with every good campaign, nothing goes as planned for anyone. Join Yunho as he guides these seven dickheads through a glorious (read: average) fantasy world with dungeons... and dragons... and... and yeah.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Dungeons and Dickheads

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo it's been a long time since I've posted anything on AO3. Anyway, have an ateez fic. A present for all you nerds out there. Funfact: I literally rolled every single die roll in here with my own real life die, just to spice it up. Who knows what's happening next in the story? Not me!!!

Mingi tapped his fingers impatiently against the table. “So, when is Yunho gonna get here?” He asked, sounding bored. 

“He hasn’t answered his phone.” Hongjoong said. “So I don’t know.”

“He was supposed to be here like fifteen minutes ago.” Wooyoung whined, leaning back in his chair. “What an ass.”

“Be more respectful.” Seonghwa scolded.

“Never.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Seonghwa. “I’m a full blown brat, remember?”

“Are you referencing your BDSM test results?” Jongho asked. 

“Of course not.” Wooyoung said, smiling innocently.

“I wish Mingi had never found that goddamn site.” Hongjoong shook his head.

“What? Didn’t need to know that Yeosang has a pet kink?” San asked.

“I do NOT, that’s not even what my results said!” Yeosang said. “That was Wooyoung.”

“I didn’t even show you my results.” Wooyoung argued. “But I bet everyone here would like to know.” Seonghwa rubbed his temples.

“Jung Wooyoung, I swear to God-”

“You guys ready to ROCK?” Seonghwa was cut off by the loud arrival of Yunho, who walked in with his arms full of books and folders.

“Oh my god- you really came prepared.” Yeosang said, blinking in shock.

“Duh. I want you all to have fun.” Yunho replied as he dumped everything onto the table.

“Awww, cute.” Mingi grinned at him. Yunho grinned back and blew a kiss at him. Mingi grasped his chest and leaned back dramatically.

“Disgusting.” Jongho said. “I wanna fight some dragons not watch this.”

“I second that. Let me seduce some monsters not watch mushy Yungi.” Wooyoung said, raising his hand. Yunho casually flipped them off and sat down at the head of the table. After taking a minute to situate himself and set up, he sat back. Grinning at the rest of the table, he cracked his knuckles.

“Alright. Are you all ready? Got your character sheets?” Everyone nodded.

“Still don’t know why I can’t be a cleric but okay.” Yeosang mumbled.

“Cause you already got your sheet all set up and THEN found out what a cleric was. Stop getting pissy at me for not allowing you to change classes an hour before the campaign starts.”

“Coward. Let him be a cleric.” Wooyoung pointed a finger at Yunho.

“You don’t even know what a cleric is, do you?” Yunho asked, exasperated.

“No, but I support Yeosang in whatever he does.”

“Time to play ‘is Wooyoung in love or just a really loyal friend’!” Mingi said and Wooyoung slammed his hands down on the table.

“The answer is BOTH!”

“We haven’t even started and this is a disaster.” Seonghwa covered his face.

“Alright you goblins, shut up!” Yunho said, raising his voice.

“I thought I was playing a half-elf?” San asked innocently, making Wooyoung and Mingi crack up.

“Don’t test me. I can kill you all in five seconds.” Yunho warned.

“Oh no, we should’ve never let Yunho play god.” Jongho said, causing more laughter.

“It’s too late. I’m your god now and you WILL listen to me.” Yunho said. “Bow before me, heathens.”

“Is it too late to drop out?” Seonghwa questioned. Hongjoong reached out and grabbed his hand.

“We’re in this together, Hwa. Don’t leave me.”

“You literally could just leave too.” Seonghwa pointed out.

“If you drop out I’ll post every bad photo of you I have.” Yunho said and Hongjoong gave Seonghwa a panicked look.

“Don’t do it, Seonghwa. We don’t know what he has.”

“Can we just play already?” Jongho asked. “I’m getting bored.”

“Alright! Let’s start then!” Yunho said, clapping his hands. The room fell- thankfully- silent. Which was odd for this group of disasters, but hey, they were excited to see what Yunho had in store. 

“It’s a cold winter evening. You’re in the town of Blackfell, a small village near the eastern border of the country. Each of you are in this town by chance, out searching for… Something. Something important.” Yunho paused for a second. “You all got my messages right?” The rest of the members nodded and Yunho gave them a thumbs up. “Sweet, anyway, back on track. You’re currently at the only tavern in town, the Messy Hag.”

“Is that a fantasy way of saying it’s called the Messy Bitch?” San asked. “Because mood.”

“Shut up, San. Now… In an upstairs room, a man is sitting alone, tying a feather to an arrow. Seonghwa, would you like to describe your character?” Seonghwa gave him a startled look.

“What- oh, already?” Yunho nodded. “Shit, okay, sorry I wasn’t prepared.” He scrambled for a second through a couple papers, before grabbing one. “Uh, okay. So my character is a ranger.” He paused and looked at Yunho. “Am I just supposed to say what he looks like, then?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s… Uh, he’s pretty lanky, with blonde hair that goes to about the middle of his back. There’s a scar down his right eye, and he’s wearing brown leather armor. Is that good?”

“Perfect, yeah.” Yunho nodded. “Anyway, it’s about dinner time, and you’re getting hungry. What do you do?”

“... Can I buy food?” Yunho nodded again.

“Downstairs in the tavern.”

“Okay. I’ll go downstairs. Can I keep my bow with me? Not drawn, just on my back.”

“Go for it. Anyway, as you arrive downstairs, you’re greeted by a somewhat bustling crowd, and every table has people sitting there.”

“... Does anyone look like they won’t bug me too much?” Seonghwa asked.

“Make a perception check.”

“Okay. How do I do that?” Yunho held up a die.

“Roll a d20 and add your perception modifier.”

“My what?” Seonghwa gave him a blank look.

“Check your character sheet, hyung. Under skills. What’s the number next to perception?” Seonghwa leaned over, checking the sheet that Yunho had helped him set up.

“Uh… Five?”

“Okay. Roll the d20 and add five.” Seonghwa nodded and grabbed the die, shaking his hand and then releasing.

“That’s… Thirteen.” He looked up expectantly at Yunho.

“Okay. There’s a human man in armor who looks like he’s nice, sitting alone in the middle of the room.”

“I’ll see if I can sit with him, then.” Yunho smiled.

“Alright.” He turned towards Hongjoong. “So, Hongjoong, a lanky half elf with long hair walks up to your table and asks if he can sit down. What do you say?”

“Oh, oh shit.” Hongjoong said, sitting up straighter.

“Is that what you say??” San asked.

“No!!” Hongjoong raised his hands.

“First gay panic of the night; Hongjoong is into half elves.” Mingi snickered.

“Shut up Mingi!” Hongjoong turned towards Seonghwa. “Sure, no problem.” Yunho turned back to Seonghwa.

“And?”

“I mean… I guess I sit down?” Seonghwa said, questioningly. Yunho chuckled.

“The entire tavern explodes.”

The rest of Ateez burst into protests immediately and Yunho burst into laughter, raising his hands defensively. “Joking! I’m joking! Wooyoung, shut UP, I said I’m joking!” He waved his hand over the table and everyone quieted down.

“Son of a bitch, Yunho.” Seonghwa shook his head. “That was mean.”

“I know. Anyway, no, nothing happens. You sit down. Hongjoong, would you like to describe your character.” Hongjoong grinned, unable to hide his excitement. 

“He’s a tall, muscular man, with blue and gold armor. He has dark hair, longer in the back than the front-”

“Seonghwa, Jongho, we have another mullet to cut.” Yeosang said, cutting Hongjoong off.

“Don’t you DARE!” Hongjoong said, pointing an accusing finger at Yeosang. “Anyway, he also has round glasses, and one of the most beautiful smiles you’ve ever seen.”

“... Did Hongjoong hyung make a himbo?” Wooyoung stage whispered to San.

“Fuck off, I have a +3 to my wisdom.” Hongjoong said.

“Good because I wanna be the himbo.” Jongho said.

“Don’t worry, you’re already our himbo.” Yunho said and Jongho put his hands over his heart, touched.

“Hyung, you have no idea how much that means to me.” Yunho blew Jongho a kiss before continuing.

“Alright. Do either of you say anything?” Hongjoong cleared just throat and turned to Seonghwa.

“Hello.” He said in a slightly deeper voice. “My name is Sir Parry Nitsk. What’s yours?” San leaned over to Wooyoung.

“Is Hongjoong hyung into role playing?’ He said and Wooyoung covered his mouth, trying to keep from laughing. Hongjoong glared and opened his mouth to yell at San, but Yunho cut him off.

“If I do my job right, you’ll all be into role playing.” He said. “Now shut up and let the scene commence. Seonghwa?” Seonghwa sighed. “Come on hyung, give it a chance.”

“Do I have to do a voice?” He asked. 

“I would prefer if you did.” Yunho said. “Don’t worry, no one will make fun of you.” Seonghwa pressed his lips together for a second, looking thoughtful.

“My name is Seran.” He said after a moment, trying to make his voice sound lighter and softer. “It’s nice to meet you.” Yunho gave him a supportive smile and a thumbs up.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Hongjoong held his hand out and Seonghwa shook it, a small smile appearing on his lips. The rest of the members, for once, stayed silent.

“What are you doing here?” Seonghwa asked.

“I’m on a mission, from my church.”

“Your church?”

“Ah.” Hongjoong crossed his arms, trying to get into the mindset of Sir Parry Nitsk. “I’m a paladin of the church of Bahamut.” Seonghwa tilted his head, his expression changing ever so slightly.

“Is that so? That’s interesting.”

“Are you religious?” Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa shook his head.

“Not particularly. But then again, I don’t know much about the gods either.”

“Make a religion check.” Yunho cut in. “It’s just like a perception check but a different stat.” Seonghwa nodded and rolled his die, then looked at his sheet.

“Uh… Oh, eighteen. That’s good.” He looked expectantly at Yunho.

“You haven’t really grown up with much knowledge of the gods, but… Due to recent events, you’ve studied some on Bahamut and other dragons. You know Bahamut is also known as the Platinum Dragon. He’s the god of wisdom and enlightened justice. He is the eternal enemy of Tiamat, the queen of all chromatic dragons.” Yunho told him and Seonghwa nodded slowly.

“Okay.” Yunho gave him a thumbs up.

“Well,” Hongjoong said. “If you’re ever interested in religion, the temple of Bahamut in Atheran is open to everyone who wants to come and learn.” 

“Would you like to talk about our lord and savior, the Platinum Dragon?” Wooyoung asked and everyone laughed, including Hongjoong, before he moved on.

“So, what are you doing here?” Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a thoughtful look.

“I’m actually looking for something. Have you heard of the Amulet of Bahamut?” Hongjoong paused and looked at Yunho.

“Have I?”

“Make a religion… Actually, no, make a history check.”

“Damn, I’m better at religion.” Hongjoong whined under his breath as he grabbed his die and rolled. “Twenty two.” Yunho stared at him

“What?”

“Twenty two.”

“What did you roll?”

“A twenty.”

“You rolled a natural twenty?”

“.... I guess?”

“Hongjoong, a nat20 is an automatic success. You should more excited about them.”

“A nat20!” Hongjoong threw up his arms, almost elbowing Seonghwa in the face. “Praise Bahamut! Hallelujah!”

“Asshole.” Yunho said. “Anyway, you know exactly what it is. It’s an ancient amulet that was blessed by a favored cleric of Bahamut, to be able to…. Not exactly cure, but prevent any curse or disease the wearer has, as long as they have it on. It’s been missing for a few centuries.”

“I know exactly what that is. Why are you searching for it?”

“Someone I know desperately needs it.” Seonghwa said. “So I’m trying to find it.” Hongjoong tilted his head, looking Seonghwa over.

“Would you like help? I am a paladin of Bahamut. I might be able to help.”

“Would you be willing? You have your own mission.”

“I also have an overarching mission of helping others. Besides, I can search for information on my quest alongside helping you.” Seonghwa smiled faintly.

“That’s very kind of you. May I ask what your mission is though?”

“Ah…” Hongjoong sighed. “A small statuette was stolen from the temple vaults. It is quite dangerous and I am hoping to recover it.”

“Maybe I could help you with that.” Seonghwa suggested.

“At that moment, you hear the door to the tavern slam open.” Yunho said, and everyone turned to him. “In walk two people, chattering and laughing loudly. Woosan, would you two like to describe yourselves?” Wooyoung almost fell out of his chair as he sat up in excitement.

“Yeah! Okay, okay, so you guys see a tall, very skinny tiefling, with purple skin, black eyes, and white hair. He’s dressed in very schmancy clothing, purple and red and gold silk robes, with dozens of bracelets, and necklaces, and earrings, and rings on every finger. His horns are also decorated with jewelry, and he looks super dramatic.” San ruffled Wooyoung’s hair and grinned.

“Next to him, looking extremely different, is a half elf with very tan skin, freckles, long blonde hair, and bright green eyes. He’s wearing raggedy looking robes, lots of furs and other natural materials. He has a large staff with vines and leaves sorta growing up it. Compared to the tiefling next to him, he looks very dirty and ragged.”

“Sir Parry, make a history check.” Yunho said.

“Huh? For what?” 

“You’ll see.” Hongjoong sighed and rolled his die.

“Sixteen.”

“You recognize the tiefling.”

“Huh?”

“His name is Aranxus and up until recently he was the noble son of a family in the small city of Esaron. His family often visited the temple to give thanks for their fortune. You also know that something happened recently and the family is no longer in charge. But you don’t know of any details.”

“Have I met Aranxus before?”

“In passing. You two haven’t really ever spoken.”

“What did I think of him?”

“He seemed nice enough.”

“I’m going to stand up and greet him.” Yunho turned to Wooyoung.

“You hear someone across the inn call your name. You turn to the voice to see a human wearing silver armor emblazoned with the symbol of Bahamut.”

“Do I recognize him? Cause I’m kinds dumb.”

“In real life or in character?” Mingi asked. 

“Both but I have like a zero in intelligence.” Wooyoung said.

“I ask again. In real life or in character?” Before Wooyoung could answer, Yunho cut in.

“Roll history.” Wooyoung grinned as he grabbed his die.

“My first roll. And it is… Oh! Nineteen! That’s a 21 overall!” San clapped, making Wooyoung smile wider.

“You recognize him. He wasn’t someone you ever really spoke to, but you’ve been to the temple many times in your life so you remember him as Sir Parry Nitsk.”

“Okay, okay, okay. I’m gonna walk over to him.”

“As he walks over I’m going to say ‘Aranxus! It’s been some time since I’ve seen you. You haven’t visited the temple for a bit.” Hongjoong said.

“Well, darling, I’ve been quite busy.” Wooyoung said, taking on a voice that seemed to be what he thought sounded fancy. “I apologize.”

“No need. How is your family?” Hongjoong asked, smiling.

“Dead.” Hongjoong’s smile froze and Mingi pressed his lips together, trying to not laugh. Wooyoung leaned back in his seat. “Killed by the savages that took over our city.”

“I… I’m sorry…” Hongjoong said. Wooyoung shrugged.

“Vengeance will come. But first, who’s your companion?”

“Oh, ah, this is Seran.” Seonghwa waves. “We’re working together to find a couple ancient artifacts.”

“Is that so? Are they powerful?”

“They won’t help you get vengeance if that is your question. One is an amulet that can prevent sickness or curses. The other is a statuette that is much too dangerous to help anyone.”

“Out of curiosity, what would happen if I were to use it?”

“Likely it would get you and anyone near you killed.”

“Hm. Interesting. Not the solution I’m looking for.”

“I wouldn’t think so. And your companion is?” San waved at Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

“My name is Craavor.”

“VORE?” Mingi shouted and the table erupted into pandemonium.

“QUIET!” Yunho yelled and everyone slowly calmed down.

“Fuck you, Mingi.” San said and Wooyoung giggled.

“Can we continue now?” Yunho asked. San nodded and turned back to Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

“My name is Craavor, and I hail from the Sunwood Forest.”

“Nice to meet you.” Seonghwa and Hongjoong said together.

“So…” Wooyoung said in a slightly lower voice. “You said you were looking for powerful objects. Now I know what you’re looking for isn’t what I want, but… Would you be at all willing to let us join you? For fun and flavor? And maybe a little well deserved revenge?”

“You’re trying to find something to help make you more powerful, so that you can take back your city, aren’t you?” Hongjoong asked.

“Well of course.”

“And your friend?”

“I’m trying to find a cure for the blight in my forest.” San replied. “But I’m also having fun being outside of the forest. Did you know how many kinds of wine there are? So many. Also beer. And whiskey.” Wooyoung patted San’s back.

“He’s very capable and has good intentions. Just a bit strange.” Wooyoung said, smiling sweetly.

“Thanks. I think.” San said.

“Don’t worry about it, darling.” Wooyoung replied.

“Well… I would love to accept, but I don’t know about how Seran feels.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa shifted in his seat.

“Hey Yunho?”

“Yes?”

“I know narratively I should say yes but also my character would not be into this. So…”

“.... Give me your wisdom score.”

“It’s… Uh, it’s sixteen.”

“Okay. So I want Wooyoung to roll a persuasion check. If he rolls higher than a sixteen then Seran agrees. Sound good?”

“Okay.” Seonghwa nodded. Wooyoung grabbed the die and rolled.

“Twelve… Plus persuasion… Twenty!”

“Your persuasion is +8?” Mingi asked, sounding bewildered. Wooyoung nodded.

“I rolled really well on one of my rolls so that’s my charisma. Plus additions from my class and race.” Mingi narrowed his eyes.

“Well that’s shit. Charisma is important for me but mine’s lower.” Wooyoung grinned at him. 

“Does it help if I tell you my strength is horrendous?”

“A little.”

“Anyways I’m not good at math but I’m like 98% sure that twenty is above sixteen.” Wooyoung said and Yeosang stifled a laugh.

“‘Pretty sure.’”

“Kang Yeosang, you of all people know math is not my strong suit.” Wooyoung stuck his tongue out.

“Do you have a strong suit?” Yeosang asked innocently. Wooyoung paused for a moment then put a leg over San’s lap and propped his arm up on the back of his chair.

“I’m sexy.” Yeosang rolled his eyes, prompting Wooyoung to make a face at him. Seonghwa cleared his throat.

“I suppose having other people’s help wouldn’t hurt.” He said softly, obviously trying to push the game forward. Hongjoong clapped his hands.

“Great! Now we’re a team of four.”

“Five.” Wooyoung replied and Seonghwa blinked.

“Five?”

“At least. I’ve come here to meet with a family friend who has agreed to help me. Don’t worry, he’s a good man. Human, like you. But everyone has their faults.” The last part was said under his breath.

“What was that?” Hongjoong asked, sounding offended. 

“Huh? I didn’t say anything.” Wooyoung gave him an innocent look. Yunho pressed his lips together, disguising a smile.

“Wooyoung, are you trying to lie?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Wooyoung roll deception. Hongjoong, roll insight.” Both members grabbed their die and rolled. Seonghwa leaned over to look at Hongjoong’s and immediately covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

“That’s a six from me.” Hongjoong said, blank faced.

“What did you roll??” Yunho asked.

“A one. Plus five to my insight.”

“... A one is an automatic fail, buddy.” Yunho gave him an apologetic look.

“Wait but what did Wooyoung roll?” Mingi

“Twenty-six, motherfucker! I’m a lying little bastard and you didn’t hear SHIT!” Wooyoung threw his hands up. “I’m charismatic as HELL!”

“Wooyoung’s on a roll tonight.” San said, snickering.

“Boooo.” Mingi gave him a thumbs down. “That sucked.”

“My puns are amazing, you’re a coward.” San crossed his arms. At the head of the table, Yunho was wiping tears from laughter out of his eyes.

“Okay. Okay so yeah, no, Parry you 100% believe you misheard Aranxus.” He said. “He seems super trustworthy.” Hongjoong plastered a very fake smile on his face.

“Alright, my bad. So who is this friend?”

“His name is Myles.” Wooyoung turned towards Yunho. “Do I see him?”

“Make a perception check.”

“... Nine.” Yunho stifled a laugh.

“Nope. However, a few tables over, on the opposite side of the room from where you’re looking, sit three people, a human, a gnome, and a dragonborn. Yeosang, Mingi, Jongho? Wanna describe yourselves?”

“I,” Mingi stood up dramatically. “Am a tiny little gnome, with bright red hair and a very handsome goatee. I’m wearing a puffy sleeved shirt under a red and gold vest. I am very small… But very handsome.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“... I’m a human man of average height.” Yeosang began, seemingly ignoring Mingi. “Rather plain looking, with tan skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes. Lots of freckles. Brown and white robes and a leather satchel. I don’t look special at all.”

“And I am a tall, buff, green dragonborn wearing plated armor. I look super cool and intimidating.” Jongho grinned at everyone. “And also stupid as all fuck.”

“Like Wooyoung?” San asked and Wooyoung smacked his arm.

“Don’t betray me like this.”

“Anyway,” Yunho said loudly. “Myles, you have seen this all happen. You also know exactly who this slutty purple tiefling is.” Yeosang nodded.

“I sigh and stand up from the table and just say ‘Aranxus. Over here.’” Wooyoung grinned at Yeosang.

“I turn around and say ‘ah! Myles! There you are!’ Then I’m going to turn back to Sir Parry and Seran and go ‘there he is. Whaddya know?’ And then I walk over to Myles, throw my arm around him, and kiss his cheek.”

“I don’t let him kiss my check.” Yeosang immediately said and Wooyoung pouted.

“Roll a dexterity check, both of you.” Yunho said. Wooyoung rolled and his shoulders slumped.

“Probably not.”

“Or probably.” Mingi said, grinning at Yeosang’s die. Yeosang put his head in his hands. “Wooyoung, what did you roll?”

“I rolled a 2. Plus three makes it five.” He said.

“Oh no. You get to kiss him.” Mingi said. “Tell them what you rolled, Yeosang?”

“Natural one.” Yeosang groaned into his hands. Wooyoung immediately brightened.

“I got you! I kissed you! Now I just have to get a kiss in real life.”

“Keep trying, buddy.” Yeosang peeked up through his fingers.

“It’s so nice to see you, Myles!” Wooyoung said, in a delighted voice, before switching back to his own. “I’m going to motion for the others to come over.”

“I walk over, looking like. Slightly miffed.” San said.

“I put my hand on Seran’s shoulder for a moment then follow.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa sighed- whether meant to be in character or not, no one could tell- and then nodded.

“I follow. Reluctantly.”

“So, Myles! Who are your new friends?” Yeosang made a face.

“I half heartedly try to wriggle away and then realize he’s not letting go and give up.” He said. Then, switching to a voice that was suspiciously british, he said “This is Yewor and Gheldin. Traveling companions I have picked up.”

“Hello handsome.” Mingi said, in a higher pitched voice, causing everyone to snicker. He winked at Wooyoung. “Yewor Marins, world renowned bard, at your service.”

“I’m Gheldin.” Jongho said in a low, gruff voice. “I like axes.” Wooyoung looked them over, smiling.

“Charming. Well, meet my new companions. This is Craavor, my new druid friend. He’s kept me quite safe, haven’t you?” Wooyoung reached and grabbed San’s chin.

“Oh my god, he’s a playboy.” Mingi said. “That’s out of character, but like. Damn, Wooyoung.” Wooyoung grinned widely.

“Plus eight to charisma, gentlemen.” He said, before getting back into character. “And this, this is Sir Parry… Nitsk? Nitsk, right?” Hongjoong nodded. “Sir Parry Nitsk. Paladin of the Platinum Dragon. Nice fellow. And this is his elf friend who I seem to have forgotten the name of. Sorry, darling.”

“Seran.” Seonghwa said, his voice full of regret.

“Seran! I’ll remember that in the future.” Hongjoong turned to San.

“And you accused me of being into roleplaying?” San shrugged.

“Wooyoung could tell me he has basically any kink and I wouldn’t be surprised. Except piss. Because that’s gross.” Wooyoung shuddered. “See? He agrees.”

“Are you sure it’s too late for me to quit?” Seonghwa asked.


End file.
